Fionna's Mistake
by thevampirediaries16
Summary: Fionna's hurt Marshall in the worst way possible. Can she get her King back or suffer through her lonely life. Rated M for sexiness
1. Fionna's Dream

Fionna's POV

I laid in bed, my eyes were red, swollen, and itchy from crying all day. "You okay baby?" Cake asked while carrying up a trey of various fruits and vegetables with alphabet soup. I know it was childish to have alphabet soup, but I like to make words that make me feel better, I usually just pull out my tampon box and recreate the words. 'Go the extra mile,' 'Play with confidence,' 'Dance to your own beat,' I read in my head. I moved the soup around to say 'Go the er mi.' I frowned and spelled, 'ith oee' I just ate my banana and carrots.

My tampons were spread across my bed, the soup nearly spilling, and snacks all over my breasts. I stood up and shook off the crumbs, I drank nearly half the soup and laid down on the bed. My eyes drifting closed slowly.

* * *

_Fionna's Dream_

_"Marshall?" I saw Marshall Lee floating above his coach, he looked down at me with a hazy stare. "Yeah?" "What are you doing?" He flipped onto his stomach and flew close to me. He grabbed my hands and traced a scar from my elbow to my palm, "you know what I'm doing, but, why are you here? Don't you remember? You can't come back." My eyes watered up and Marshall wiped a tear from my swollen cheek. "Can I come back?" He shook his head, I looked at the ground.  
_

_"You know what you did, you just need to go fix it." _

_"But I can't come back!" I said frustrated._

_"Come on Fi, you know I miss you...and you and you," He said, pointing to my breast's. I covered my chest and glared at him. "What if you won't help me?" _

_"Then fight me, make me listen," He said, tickling my arms. I sighed as Marshall flipped onto his back and pulled me onto his lap. I laid my head on his chest and he was softly stroking my hair._

* * *

I slowly woke up, sitting up and squinting through the morning's light. I saw a tall figure sitting on the edge of my bed, "Cake?" "Nope, someone much sexier." I heard a male's voice, the only one that can belong to Marshall Lee. My eyes popped open immediately. I saw my tampons and now white soup on my bed. I blushed immediately, he was reading the tampon wrappers. I reached over and tried to grab them back, "give them, their mine, you have no use for them!" He chuckled and ran around my room, I yelled at him as he threw the tampons at me. I stared at the ground as he crawled closer to me, he put his hand on my cheek. He leaned in close, and then pulled away, taking my breath with it. I shuddered as his cold, dead eyes stared into my soul. He smirked then flew out the window, "bye Fi."

I shuddered and laid down, "CAKE!" I screeched and ran downstairs. What I saw evened Marshall and I out, he touched my precious, beautiful Cake. I saw an unconscious Cake lying on the ground, covered in blood and scratches.

* * *

**This is my first Adventure time Fan Fic. Review so I can continue!**


	2. Helping Cake

**Thank you to coolguy155 for the encouraging words. Also, I am going to refer to it, the land of Ooo, I saw that it isn't gender swapped to. I mean, it wouldn't go from America to Americo. **

* * *

I looked down at Cake, she was in bandages that Gumball had wrapped her in. I smiled, she was fine, she just needed to sleep it all off. "Make sure she doesn't eat anything solid for a week," PG said as he walked out the door. I nodded and got up, I decided I better go get some food for cake, PG gave me a juicer. I pulled out the white contraption. I pulled out a cup and put it at the bottom of the juicer. I put a straw in the cup and brought the glass to Cake. I tilted her head and lifted the straw to her swollen lips.

She sipped it until it was halfway full then started to choke. I panicked, I checked her breathing. I did mouth to mouth and she soon was breathing regularly again.

I sighed in relief and heard Marshall's voice, "that was hot." I stood up and walked as close as I could to him. I looked him in the eyes and slapped him across the cheek. "Ow, my cheek meat!" I laughed and hit him in the stomach. I heard an oof, but I still hit him, he finally decided to fight back. Or so I thought, he just grabbed my wrists and pulled me against him, my back to his lean body.

I tried to wiggle free, my hips going crazy. I finally got free, but by that point Marshall was pissed. "What the Fuck!" He shouted. "What?"

"What happened to Cake?" He asked I looked at him annoyed. "You know because you did it!" I started to walk away but he pulled me back. "I didn't do anything! What happened?" He asked again, aggravated.

"I don't know what happened! After you left last night I came downstairs and found Cake this way. She has three broken ribs and is all cut up." He looked at me confused, "Fi, I didn't come over last night."

* * *

**Ooh cliffhanger, sorry it's so short, I just wanted to post a new chapter before I leave on my fourth of July trip. The next chapter will be posted by 7/10  
**


	3. Total shitstorm

**Hey, thanks for waiting so long. And by the way, for the guest that commented wtf, fuck you, you obviously aren't smart and don't get it. And don't be a (sorry for my crude language) pussy and hide as a guest, if something confuses you, tell me. sorry guys, but I am punishing them by being 3 days late. Still love ya! :)  
**

* * *

I looked at Marshall confused, "what do you mean? you were here last night, don't you remember?"

"Fi, I just said that I didn't, now please, we need to know who did this to Cake. I will get over the thing in order to help Cake." I folded my arms and glared at him, "Marshall, you hate Cake."

"Not even," He said, floating over to Cake, stroking her head lightly. I giggled at the sight of him awkwardly touching her cheek. He snarled at me before telling me to fuck off. "Well, what is it?" I scoffed. I walked to the kitchen and got out some cold macaroni. I ate it straight from the Tupperware. "Hey Fionna? What's this."

"What?"

"Come look."

"No."

"YES! You are going to want to come in here!"

I walked into the living room and dropped my food. "Oh my glob."

* * *

Marshall's Pov

I basically ran away from Cake once Fionna left. *Poof* Peppermint Maid appeared in front of Cake. She pulled out a vial, and was about to give Cake the green liquid inside, but I took it from her. "What are you doing here?" She ran out the door screaming, "lololololo ahhhh!" I raised my eyebrow and shouted Fionna's name. Unknowing that she was already in the room.

"What the heck was that?" She walked up to Cake and checked her out, to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Um, I think we might have found who was here last night."

"But how would she turn into you?"

I scratched my head and laid back, floating about. What the hell is going on? Who is trying to do what ugggg. I don't even know, why is this my life. Fi came up to me and sat on my lap. I let her sit since she was basically depressed. "Okay, something easy, why would someone do this?" I hmmmed and licked my lips. Fionna was laying down now, playing with my plaid shirt. I started to hum and soon got lost in my thoughts.

"Marshall?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we please talk about it?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"You're a dick."

"I know."

She sighed and sat up, I stood on the floor. She dropped on her butt, "oops, my bad." She held onto my calf like a child, "what are you doing? You aren't five." She giggled and held on tighter. I floated upside down and sat there, Fi slid down my leg. We ended up in an awkward positian, come on guys use your imagination. She didn't let go so I didn't turn over.

She moved her head around and I froze, I fell to the floor head first.

"So, possible murderer/molester, who do we think it is?" I asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, hehe."

* * *

Not going to write a chappy for awhile sorry guys


End file.
